A Trip to Remember: Revamped
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: The Cullens have decided to take a holiday following the events of Breaking Dawn, so head for two weeks of relaxation and, er, sun. The Vampire Academy also decide to take a break from the stresful, day to day activites of their lives. Orginally Loz191's story, but she gave it to me after she suffered severe writers block.
1. One

**Ok, in case there is any confusion, this was loz191's story, but Flik gave it to me because she didn't know what to do with it. The story is still the same, but I changed the chapters to suit more what I write. Please, your feedback is essential. Thank you. And Flik knows what is going on as she is like, my best friend. So, she Ok'ed all of this. **

**One**

Bella's POV

I rested my head on the couch, a habit left over from my days as a human. The soothing sounds of the lullaby that my husband, Edward Cullen, had written for me, drifted softly around the room. The notes melted into one another, and Edward played a song I hadn't heard before. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He watched Nessie, our daughter, and I intently. He saw me looking and smiled his crooked smile, that one that I loved so much. His butterscotch eyes glittered warmly and he answered my unspoken question. "Renesmee's song." Nessie looked at me, an excited smile on her face. I hugged her warm body gently and opened my arms. Nessie walked over and sat next to Edward. He showed her how to move her hands across the piano, and how to coax the notes into music. I heard feathery footsteps coming down the stairs and Alice danced into the room. "Guess what," she sang as she came to stand beside me.

"What?" I asked, somewhat cautiously. I had learnt to be wary of what Alice said, in case it was a shopping trip or something. Edward shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't spring surprises like that on Bella. You know how she hates them."

"Well, it has already been booked. But, there will be other people there. They shouldn't be a problem, but Carlisle said I should talk to you about seeing if you can check them when we get there."

Edward sighed. "Why did you even ask? You know the answer."

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but I beat her to it. "You might be able to read minds, Edward, but the rest of us can't," I reminded him gently. Edward walked over and gently touched my cheek. "We're going on a holiday." Alice seemed so excited.

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Where are we going?"

"Maine. There is a small estate turned resort."

"And you mentioned another family. Who?"

"I don't know, I can't see. Renesmee is blocking my view." Alice stopped looking so excited for a minute, and then regained her usual cheer. "So I asked Edward to check them out." She looked at me. I guess my face didn't show the feeling she wanted, because she pouted. "Please, Bella. It will be fun." Fun wasn't the word I would use to describe vacations. Renesmee looked at me imploringly. I sighed again. "Fine, we can go."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or Vampire Academy characters.**


	2. Two

**The clothes fight is something I have always wanted to do, so I made Rose and Lissa have one. **

**Two**

Rose's POV

_Saturday_

I woke up early on Saturday. I rolled over and looked at the clock. Well, early for me, anyway. I rolled over again and closed my eyes. I opened them again and saw Lissa standing at my bed. "Liss," I groaned. "It's Saturday. And it's only one. Come back later, it's too early."

"Rose, guess what," she said excitedly. I looked through the bond.

"Are we goning somewhere? Maine, maybe?"

"I hate it when you do that," She complained. I looked up at her. "Yes, we are going to Maine."

"Why Maine? Of all the places in the world, you chose Maine. It's, like, cloudy all the time there." Now it was my turn to complain. Lissa looked at me skeptically. "I- oh. Right." I rolled over and tried to sleep again.

"Don't you want to start packing." Lissa asked. I didn't answer, hoping she would think I was asleep. I heard her moving, and something hit me in the face. I bolted upright, the shirt sliding off my face, and glared at her. She giggled nervously, and I balled the shirt up. "Oh, it is on," I grinned and threw it back. Lissa laughed and the shirt hit her in the chest. She stuck her hand in the draw and pulled out a pair of socks. She pitched them and I rolled out of bed, landing on my feet. I ducked as another shirt flew across the room. I laughed as well and threw the shirt back. Only, the throw went wide, towards the door. Christian pulled the shirt away from his face and looked at us. " Not sure what I did to deserve that one, Rose." He stepped into the room. Lissa looked at me and we errupted into fresh watched us, a faintly amused expression on his face. When we stopped laughing, Lissa walked over to him and kissed him. I cleared my throat and she looked over at me. "Be dressed and packed, ready to leave tomorrow."

"What time?" I asked. I hoped it would be the afternoon, seeing as my sleep had been interrupted today.

"Around 9:00."

"In the night?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "In the morning, Rose." I groaned. She and Christan walked out of my room. I picked up the shirt lying at me feet, and tossed it onto my bed.

_Sunday_

The next morning, Lissa stuck her head in the door. "Rose, get up." I raised my head and looked at her blearily.

"Liss, it's 7:30. I thought we left at 9." I felt confused.

"Yeah, but we have get dressed. And wake Adrian." She explained.

"Adrian's coming?"

"Yes, and Eddie, Dimitri, Christian and Mia."

"No other guardians."

"No, Kirova thought that you and Eddie would count, seeing as you have your exams soon. And Dimtri, because he's your mentor and, you know, just in case."

"Mmmm," I fell back down into bed.

"Rose, come on."

An hour later, I was showered and dressed, not very happily, and still yawning. We had been trying to wake Adrian for half an hour, with no luck. Lissa knocked lightly on the door. I looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously, thats it?" Lissa shrugged helplessly. I reached past her and hammered on the door with my fists.

"Adrian," I yelled. Lissa flinched and looked at me. "Don't make me come in there." The door opened and Adrain stood there, looking slightly bewildered. His hair looked no different to what it normally did, messy and he blinked at us.

"Yes? What can do for you ladies?"

"Get dressed." I suggested. He was wearing a large green shirt, one that thankfully covered what it needed to.

"Why? It's only 8:00."

Lissa sighed. "I told you yesterday, we are taking a vacation, and we have to leave in-" she checked her watch. "Half an hour."

"Lucky that I always look good, otherwise it would take me hours to get ready."

"Did you even pack yet?" I asked.

He paused. "No, was I supposed too?" I groaned. "I knew you wouldn't, so I asked Dimitri to pack one for you," Lissa said brightly. "Now get dressed."Adrain started to turn away from the door. "And to make sure you don't go back to bed, Eddie agreed to watch you."

"He did?" I asked, surprised.

"He did?" Adrain asked, miroring my thoughts exactly.

"I did?" Eddie walked up. Lissa looked at him imploringly. Eddie looked at her and softened. "Alright then," he relented. Lissa threw her arms around him. He looked startled, but patted her tentively on the back. She released him and flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Eddie."

**Well, there is chapter 2. Has anyone read Golden Lily? I thought it was good.**


	3. Three

**Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy.**

**Three**

Edwards POV

I was waiting for the other people, the ones who were staying at the estate with us. Their plane had been schedueled to arrive an hour ago. I heard footsteps and saw a group of people, most of them looked to be about eighteen, maybe younger, and slightly older man, about early-twenties. A pale, platimun blonde girl with jade green eyes, who looked too skinny to be healthy, walked out in front, holding hands with an equally pale, raven haired boy with icy blue eyes. He wore a smirk that looked like it rarely left his face. The older man had messy, light brown hair and green eyes, like the first girl. No, not like hers, different shade, his were more emerald than jade. I coudl smell the faint scent of ciggarettes on him. He walked beside a delicate looking girl. She looked younger than the rest, only about sixteen, and had blonde curls. They were as pale as the first two, not as a pale as us, and looked even paler compared to the next group of people.

Two more people, a short girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked out, no, bounced out. She had an energetic walk that made it look like she bounced. She walked beside a more serious, tanned male with brown hair. He was well built, though not as well as Emmet. A older man, about mid-twenties, walked behind them. He was tall, about 6 foot 7 inches, and had brown hair tied back into a pony tail. He wore a long duster, and I saw something silver gleaming in it. The dark haired girl turned back to look at him, and he nodded. The boy next to her exchanged glances, and the they caught up the group in front. The older man stayed back where he was, his eyes scanning the area.

I decided to look into their minds and started with the platinum blonde. I frowned. She was blocking me in the same way Bella does. I tried the guy next to her instead, and quickly left when I found he was thinking about the girl. I tried hte guy at the back, the tall one, and he was thinking about guarding someone called Lissa, as well as the others, and a small part of him was focused on the dark haired girl. I was so intent on him, I almost missed it when someone, I think it was the tanned male asked the girl next to him, "did you see that?" I ducked out of the way as she looked over. I didn't think she saw me, but decided to report back to Carlisle anyway.

**Sorry, just a short one. I hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Four

**Edward, a stalker, never. He only watched Bella sleep, and other creepy things. ;)**

Four

Rose's POV

I looked back at Dimitri. He nodded, and I nodded to Eddie. Eddie and I caught up to Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Mia, while Dimitri stayed back as far guard. We were an hour late, thanks to Adrian. Despite Eddie's best efforts, Adrian had slacked off, spending ages doing his hair. They chatted away happily, and Eddie watched our surroundings carefully. Eddie nudged me suddenly, and I looked around quickly. A flicker of movement caught my eye, and I sucked in my breath. I glanced back at Dimitri, and he was scanning the area. He caught my eye and nodded. I turned around and reached into my jacket, gripping the stake I had been given before we left. There was no question about it. There was a Strigoi loose in the airport, and it was almost dark.

I dropped back to far guard as Dimitri went to investigate. He didn't trust Eddie or I to go, as a cornered Strigoi could be as dangerous as two, if not more. Dimitri crept up on the Strigoi and Eddie and I led the other out. Cars were waiting for us, and I sent Eddie off with Lis, Adrian, Mia and Christian. I waited by the car. I wasn't waiting long when Dimitri walked out. He saw me and walked over. "Hey comrade, you get him?" I asked.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, he disappeared. You did well getting the Moroi out."

I allowed myself a small smile. "Are we going to track him?"

"No use, he could be anywhere. It is a big airport."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. Dimitri opened the car door and waited for me. I was excited about the possibility of a somewhat long car ride, alone, with Dimitri. But, I was disappointed again. Dimitri seemed a little cut up about letting the Strigoi get away. I started pondering how he could have gotten away. He was so fast, I thought, remembering the way he moved.

"Is the Princess alright?" Dimitri asked. I slipped into her mind. She was worried about me and Dimitri. Eddie was standing guard, hiding his worry. Christina paced back and forth, and Adrian pulled out a cigarette. Mia watched Lissa closely. I returned to my own mind. "She's fine. They are all fine."

**Chapter 5 is next. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	5. Five

**I love sitting in front of the wood heater, cause your back gets really hot and then you sit on the chair and it's like your back is cooking. Uh, heaven in winter. **

**And some newspaper person who writes back to people who write in, they get published, thinks that there should be a manners police, and that they should arrest people who's chip packets rustle in the cinemas. As if, you can't help that. Chip packets were made to rustle. Asking them not to is like asking a dog not to bark, or a cat not to purr, or a bird to not fly, a vampire to not drink blood, me to not write... I could rant on and on, but I won't, incase you get bored and stop reading. Needless to say, I burnt that artical.**

**Five**

Bella's POV

I sat at the estate we were staying at. The other family was due anytime yet, but we were still waiting for Edward to come back. Jake was sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly, and I was talking to Renesmee. She showed me an image of her playing with Jacob, while Edward and I were out hunting. We had all hunted before we got here, and I guessed the scene was from then. I nodded, trying not to wake Jacob, and she smiled, her perfectly even, white teeth shining brilliantly. I heard light footsteps and looked over at the door. Renesmee, seeing me look, looked over too. The door opened and Edward stepped in. He smiled at us, and switched his gaze to Jake. His smile became amused and he shook his head. Esme flitted into the room, followed by the rest of the Cullens. "Did you see them?" Carlisle asked.

"I did," Edward replied.

"And?" I asked.

"There seven of them, three girls and four males. Four were pale, not as much as us, more like Renesmee, and skinny. Most of them were tall, except for one. The others were more human-like, and one was short, one was tall, and one in the middle. The tall one looked older than almost all of them, with one being almost his age. The tall one hung back from the group."

"And what of them?" Carlisle queried.

"I couldn't read the first one I tried." Edward said. Everyone looked surprised, save for Jake and Renesmee. "I only had time to try two more, before they spotted me. They acted like I was a threat. The tall one came towards me, and I figured it might be time to get out of there. He had something silver in his jacket, and he was thinking of guarding them." I stood up and wrapped my arms around Edward and rested my haed on his chest. His arms encircled me, and I heard the rest of my family leave the room. Esme picked Renesmee up and carried her out of the room. I tilted my head up to look at Edward. "How are you?" I asked.

"I am alright," Edward said and brushed his lips with mine. "You?"

"Better now." Edward smiled my crooked smile. He bent down towards me again, and his lips had only just brushed mine when Jake jerked awake. I looked around as Jake yawned and streched. "Am I interrupting something? Hey, Edward, you're back. Did you see the other family? What are they like? How many are there?" He asked sleepily.

"Not anymore, Jake. Glad to see your face again. Yes, I saw them. The others wil fill you in, if you don't mind. Nessie is in the other room," Edward said, in response to whatever thoughts Jake had been thinking. Jake, for his part, nodded and stood up, and lumbered out of the room.

"Where were we?" I murmered.

"Here," Edward said, and brushed my lips again. I clasped my hands behind his neck. The kiss became more intense, and I pressed myself to Edward.

Edward pulled back, and disapointment flooded through me. "I don't think this is the time, Bella." His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight," Edward agreed.

**I am trying to make them longer, but still stick to the original. It's hard, because, not naming any names, *coughs* Flik, only write short chapters.**

**Love you Flik.**


	6. Six

**Hi again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Whenever I write Rose's, I forget the apostrephe, and it looks I am talking about the chocolates. Mmm, chocolates. **

**Six**

Rose's POV

We finally arrived at the estate, and Eddie, Dimitri and I were angry about letting the Strigoi get away. Lissa, being who she was, could sense that something was wrong, and did her best to try to cheer us up. My mind was hyped-up, even though my body was exhausted, and I was still wondering how it could have possibly gotten away from us. From Dimitri. He was a god. How could anything escape him? We didn't tell the Moroi what we had seen, and the stress of keeping something from Lissa was huge. She couldn't keep any secrets from me, so I tried not to keep any from her. I checked out my room, which had a king sized bed, a minibar and was huge. I looked at my luggage, and shrugged. With some difficulty, I extracted my pj's and put them on. I flopped down on the bed, which was really comfy, and tried to let sleep swallow me up.

Two hours later, it appeared sleep wasn't going to swallow me up any time soon. I lay in bed, wondering what the other family looked like. I tried to relax, but my mind was racing. I was tossing and turning, and eventually gave. I shrugged into a dressing gown, and opened the door. I snuck out and wandered the grounds. I was too preoccupied with my thinking, and didn't notice until it was too late. I rounded a corner, but stepped back quickly. What else would he be doing? He was Dimitri. I took a deep breath, and sauntered out, like it was the most natural in the world to take a moonlight stroll in a dressing gown."Hey, Comrade. Couldn't sleep? I was just, uh, keeping watch." Dimitri looked at me, the moonlight accenting his cheekbones. "Roza." He let the comrade-thing go. "You weren't really keeping watch, were you." Not a question, a statement, but I answered it anyway.

"You know me, all dedicated and stuff." I sat down next to him. "Hey, you realise that these grounds are warded, right. Strigoi can't in here." He didn't answer for a long moment.

"On nights like these, it can be hard to imgine that something so evil can be walking around." He looked up, at the moon. I followed his gaze. The stars twinkled, but, unimpressed, I looked back at him.

"How did he get away? He was right there. You had him," I couldn't help myself.

Dimitri looked at me again. He study my face, then looked away. "There are things, Roza, not even I understand. This is one such thing."

"He must have been old, to move to like that." I shivered. Dimitri got to his feet and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet. He led me to a room, not unlike my own. I saw his suitcase peeking out tidily from under the bed. I grinned. Dimitri, always neat. He sat on the edge of the bed, but I lay down and looked up. Dimitri turned around to looked at me.

"Hey, Dimitri, if we're on holidays, do we still have to train?" I asked hopefully.

Dimitri regarded me with something akin to amusement. "Yes, or do you want to be unfit for your trials?"

I groaned. I had frogotten about them. "I don't think there is much dager of that, Comrade."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. God, I felt so jealous. I wished I could do that. "Really?"

"Pur-lease. I'm Rose Hathaway, bane of Strigoi and hero to kids everywhere."

"Bane of Strigoi? Did you just make that up?"

"No. It was on the plane." If it were possible, I could have sworn his eyebrow arched even higher.

"Hero to kids everywhere?"

"Well, come on, I mean look at me. Who wouldn't love me?"

"Roza, I could go on and on, listing all the people who don't like you."

"Hey! Maybe not on and on."

"Maybe. But I could go on and on listing those that love you."

"I'm listening."

"Lissa, Eddie, not Christian, Me-" I cut him off.

"Oh, so you love me now, do you? It doesnt seem like it."

"Well, _Miss_ Hathaway," he laid extra stress on the Miss. "How could I prove that I love you?"

"You could start by remembering to tell me how awesome I am, even though I don't need that, I know how awsome I am, I just want you to agree. every day and forget about the training, I guess it might prove that you love me. And if you could-"

Dimitri sighed. "Roza," he murmed. I looked at him. His eyes burned. I tilted my head back as his lips neared mine...

Bella's POV

As soon as I got Renesmee to sleep, I decided to check out these other people for myself. I was walking down the corridor when I heard footsteps. I quickly ducked into an empty room. A girl about my age, well my age when I was human, walked past the room I was hiding in. She was short, with dark brown hair and a faint puzzled look on her face. She walked past were I was hiding and out the door. I followed her after a moments hesitation. She walked outsidea nd

Rose stopped walking just past my hiding spot. She faltered for a second, walked to a door and knocked. In a matter of seconds a man had opened the door. He looked about mid twenties; he had shoulder length hair and looked to be about 6'7. According to Edward's description tis was the guy that had seen him.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" Rose asked.

"No." Replied the guy. He had a faint Russian accent. "Would you like to come in?" he asked.

Rose nodded and walked in the door.

After that I decided to leave. I had a feeling things were going to get a bit steamy in there. I seemed Edward had missed something in his first evaluation.

**Ahh, there we go. Press the Next button to read more...**


	7. Seven

**Thanks, sorry about the wait. I took the holidays off to do as much writing as I possibly could. **

**Seven**

Rose's POV

I opened my eyes. Sunlight streamed through the window. I snuggled futher into Dimitri's arms. "About time. I thought you would never wake up."

"I kind of wish I hadn't." I said, closing my eyes.

"Why?" Dimitri asked.

"Because I could stay in your arms longer if I didn't wake up." I said. Dimitri's face changed and I was scared I had said the wrong thing. He smiled slightly as he looked down at me. I relaxed as he sat up.

"Training time, Roza." He said. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. I mumbled something about not wanting to to, about staying here and doing interesting things. He pulled the covers off and looked down at me. "The others might get suspisious if we don't show." I sighed. I knew he was right, even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Fine. Am I allowed to get dressed or do I have to train in my pjs?" I asked.

"You have ten minutes. Better hurry," he smiled. I pulled on my clothes and ran out of his room.

I saw Dimitri standing at the place we had agreed to train at. The sun was low in the sky, and I was reveling in how strange it felt to be training as the sun rose, instead of setting. I pulled my hair out of my face and into a style better suited to fighting. Dimitri looked from the battered western novel he was reading and looked me over. He nodded and I couldn't help it, I had to ask. "Haven't you read all of the western novels in existance yet?"

"Almost." He looked at me seriously. I shook my head and started streching.

I came back from my laps to see Dimitri close his novel. He walked over and stood opposite me. I raised my fists and we started sparring. I faintly heard the others approach to watch, but didn't pay much attention. I was totally focused on Dimitri, trying to predict where he would strike next. I fainted to the left, and kicked at the right side of his ribs. He blocked, and retaliated with a punch I ducked under. I was about to counter-strike, when we heard a voice.

**Just a short one. **


	8. Eight

**Eight**

Bella's POV

Just before the sun was set to rise, we decided to meet the other family staying here. I untangled myself from Edwards arms and kissed him again. We dressed slowly. Esme hadplanned the whole day out for us, along with Alice. First, we would meet up with the other guests. Thhe we were going to do a little shopping, becasue apprently thats what people do when they go on vaccations. Then a 'picnic' with food for no one but Jacob. Then a quiet afternoon 'sightseeing' at a national park, so really it was lunch for us. Edward and I walked out of our room with Renesmee. We were the last ones out. When we got there, Jacob stood up. I held Nessie closer to my body then let her go. She made a beeline for Jacob, who ruffled her hair. She pouted. She hated having her hair mucked up. We walked out and headed towards the other set of rooms, where the other people were staying. We chatted easily as we made our way slowly. The sun hadn't come up yet, but we could clearly see as we rounded the corner that the two people I had last night fighting. "How could you?" Esme cried. They froze and turned towards us. They sprang in front of the people behind them, while another moved to stand with them. They were faster than normal humans, and smelled different. The people behind them smelled different as well. "She's a girl who is a lot younger and smaller then you. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The man shifted uncomfortably as he listened to what Esme said, but the girl asked, 'how did you get past the wards?" I felt confused. What wards?

"I'm sorry," said Carlisle. "I don't what you mean. What wards?" He looked as confused as I felt. The girl snorted as his words and pulled out a stake made of sliver. Anger replaced my confusion, while Emmett started laughing. "A stake?... Honestly?... Bring it... on," he said between fits of laughter. I didn't feel much like laughing as the other two in front also pulled out stakes. They might not hurt us, but what about Jacob? And Nessie? The girl who had first spoken leapt in our direction. I moved infront of Jacob, who was with Nessie, and the stake hit my chest harmlessly.

Rose's POV

After Dimitri and Eddie had pulled out theie stakes and big on with curly hair started laughing, I attacked, leaping for a tall one who would have looked hard to beat, even with the element of surprise on our side. Only, a small female moved infront of him, sheilding him with her own body. She was fast, almost too fast to see properly. I gave a mental shrug. I had the perfect shot lined up, straight for the heart. I drove the stake down with all my strength, and gave a small grunt of satasfaction. I leapt back, waiting for her to fall to the ground writhe in pain before dieing, I felt confused as she continued to stand there. A Strigoi with bronze hair moved over to her, and as in love as I was Dimitri, I couldn't help but notice how good looking the lot of them were. You know, if they hadn't had been Strigoi. _What the f-_ I thought, but a wave of calm washed over me and wiped out the thought. I struggled to fight the compulsion, and a blonde one who acted like he was in charge walked forward slightly. I fought harder, but still couldn't fight the compulsion off. "Please, stop. My name is Carlise Cullen, and this my wife Esme," a small, motherly looking one with caramel hair. He then indicated a blonde, haughty looking female who stood with the big one who had laughed. "These are two of my adopted children, Emmetta nd his wife Rosalie." A small, pixie like female with black hair and a blonde male. "This is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper." Then he gestured to the bronze haired male, the female who I staked and the tall I first tried to stake. "Edward and his wife Bella. This is their friend Jake and daughter-" I cut in as he was introducing the child.

"You turned your own daughter!" I yelled.

"Never," Edward said, looking shocked. "It's dangerous and against the rules."

I felt confused. "Since when do Strigoi have rules?" Eddie asked.

Now it was their turn to look confused. "Wait, what? Strigoi?" Edward said.

"Vampires," I said. They looked at each other. "Evil, undead, blood-drinking, non-sleeping, immortal vampires," I said.

I was about to keep going when the little girl laughed, a sound like bells, and said, "we aren't evil." I stared, speechless, at the seven year old girl who could speak fluent English. Lissa walked past me and looked at them. I tried to get in front of her, but she moved around me. Her voice shook slightly as she asked, "if you aren't Strigoi, then what are you?"

**Chapter 8. Next chapter we find if the Cullens are Vampires who sparkle, or fairies who drink blood.**


	9. Nine

**Flik, it's offical. We're seeing Derek Landy. I booked the tickets and have my costume ready. I just need a Necromancer ring and then I am completely ready. Bring your books and a list of questions, if you have any. And choose your favourite, because he might just dedicate that one to you.**

**OK, on with the story.**

**Nine**

Bella's POV

After they heard Nessie speak, everyone on their side looked surpised. A tall, thin, platinum blond girl with jade green eyes walked to the front of the group. The girl who hit me with the stake tried to move in front of her, but the blonde one kept moving. In a shaky voice she asked, "If you aren't strigoi, then what are you?"

"Vampires," Carlisle said.

"Yes, but what kind?" the blonde girl asked.

"There's more than one?" Emmett replied.

"Yes, three, to be exact. Your not Dhampir, so your either Moroi or Strigoi. Which one?"

"I don't know what they mean," Carlisle said. Out of the corner of my eye, I said Edward studying the blonde girl, head cocked to one side.

"Do you age?" The blonde girl asked.

"No, we don't." Carlisle said. The blonde girl swallowed.

"Do you have a soul?" the short girl cracked.

"Rose! Don't confuse them. Ignore her," the blonde girl said. Rose crossed her arms and glared at us, the stake glinting in the sun. "Can you do out in the sun?" she asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. I felt so confused. I thought there was only one kind of vampire?

Suddenly Edward shifted beside me. "Nessie's hungry," he said. All of the Cullens looked around.

"Ok," I said. "I'll take her to get something to eat." The other family looked shocked, and Rose and her two compainons gripped their stakes tighter.

Rose's POV

"No way. Not happening." I said. Bella looked over at me cooly, while the rest of the Cullens looked confused. I uncrossed my arms and gripped my stake so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry, I think we need to have a chat," Carlisle said. I noticed, that while he was speaking the compulsion lifted hesitatingly.

"Oh, we do," I said hotly.

"Roza, please, don't say something you'll regret," Dimitri murmered, loud enough for only me to hear. Louder he said, "do they look like Strigoi to you?" I looked more closely at them. The sun had started to come up while we were speaking, and even from here I could see that they didn't have the red ring around their eyes. I crossed my arms again.

"Fine, we'll talk," I said.

**Sorry, just another short one. But ok, we find out the truth next chapter. And to any one who thinks I am just copying loz191's, just saying I'm changing it as much as I can, otherwise she bites my head off. **


	10. Ten

**Ten**

Rose's POV

The Cullens lead us back to a lounge room they had seen before. The room was well funished, with several couches and armchairs clustered together. Plastic plants stood in the corners, and tasteless paintings hung. The carpets matched the wall, an ugly beige colour, and a red and blue rug lay with a wood coffee table. Old magazines lay on the varnished surface. I noticed all of this while scanning the room, a habit from my training, one that had been drilled into me on a daily basis. Large windows looked out from three sides of the room, while an open set of double doors showed a hallway lined with doors, not unlike ours. Carlisle sat on one of the couches, with Esme and Emmett sitting on either side of him. Rosalie sat on one of the chairs next to Emmett, with Jake sitting on the floor next to her, a smirk on his face not unlike the one Christian wore a lot. She didn't seem happy, and hissed slightly, but stopped when Esme shot her a sharp look. Edward, Bella and their daughter sat on another couch, their daughter on Bella's knee. Alice and Jasper took up the final couch on that side of the coffee table. By unspoken consent, the guardians, by which I mean Eddie, Dimirti and I sat in the middle couch, opposite Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. Lissa sat with Christian, hands entwined, with Mia beside them. Adrian sat relaxed in one of the chairs. When everyone was seated, Carlisle said, "I guess we'll start, unless you have any objections?" Evryone of us stayed silent, but Carlisle seemed to get an answer from that. "We've already introduced ourselves. But Bella's daughter is Renesmee, but everyone calls her Nessie. Everyone except for Jacob and Nessie are vampires. Nessie is a half vampire-"

"Wait," I interrupted. Dimitri looked at me disaprovingly, while Adrian laughed. "But both of her parents are vampires. How does that work?" I asked.

"You see, Nessie was conceived when Bella was human. Bella almost died giving birth to her," Edward explained. Nessie turned around in Bella's arms and touched Edwards face. "I don't know Nessie. We'll know soon though," he said.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Jacob is a werewolf, although not in the sense of a Child of the Moon. His pack are more shapeshifters that take the form of giant wolves. The presense of vampires can accelerate the process, although we are unsure of the reason why."

"Thats cool," I heard Eddie mutter to himself.

"Not really," Rosalie said. She had a slightly snobbish voice, like she thought she was better than everyone else. "He smells like dog, and doesn't stop eating." Jacob laughed, and leant closer to her, resting his head on the chair. She recoiled and wrinkled her nose. Nessie turned to Bella and touched her face. "Nessie wants to know about you now," she said. We all hesitated, unwilling to spill our secrets.

Bella's POV

After I spoke, they all hesitated. Finally, the platinum blode spoke. I saw Edward studying her again. "My full name is Vasalisa Dragomir, and I am the Dragomir princess, but my friends know me as Lissa. This is my boyfriend Christian Ozera," a black haired boy with a smirk on his face and icy blue eyes. "That is Adrian Ivashkov," an older boy with messy hair and green eyes. He dressed in expensive looking clothes, and I could smell the stink of cigarettes and alcohol on him. "This is our friend Mia," the small blonde one. "We are Moroi, a race of good vampires who are led by a monarch, who is elected by the princes or princess of the twelve familes. The current Monarch is Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, who is Adrian's aunt. The title can't be handed to someone of the same family." She paused as if making sure we understood.

"But you didn't mention the others in your group," Esme said, voicing my thoughts.

"That's because we aren't Moroi," the tall one said. I guessed he was about as tall as Jacob, and he spoke with a faint Russian accent. "Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile and I are Dhampir, half human, half Moroi, much like your daughter," he nodded to Nessie. My arms tightened slightly around her. "My name is Dimitri Belikov, and I am a teacher at St. Vladimirs, which is an acadmey for Moroi and Dhampir. The Dhampir, like Eddie and Rose, train to become Guardians, who protect the Moroi from Strigoi. Strigoi are made in one of two ways. The first is where a Moroi willingly drains the blood of a feeder, who are human who enjoy the high that come with a vampire bite. The second is where a Strigoi drains the blood of the victem, then feed them back the blood. That be with anyone, Moroi, Dhampir or human." Rose had dark hair and was the one I had seen last night with Dimitri. Huh, I had thought that they looked like more than teacher and student. "The difference between a Moroi and a Strigoi is that Moroi age, they live and can wield magic. Fire, water, earth and air are the four basic elements that Moroi wield. Each Moroi specialise in one element."

"Hey, just like Benjamin," I said. My family nodded, but the other looked confused. Dimitri kept talking.

"However, recently a new element was discovered, Spirit. Lissa and Adrian specialed in spirit, which can heal, among many other things."

"Can I asked something?" Edward asked. "When your plane landed, I tried to see into," he nodded at Lissa. "Lissa's mind. But I couldn't. I was wondering why?"

"That was you!" Rose yelled. Edward shifted beside me.

Lissa beamed. "I was blocking you."

**That chapter is better. Length wise, I mean. Dunno about quality.**


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

Rose's POV

_I blocked them. _The feelings that radiated through the bond were happy, and a little proud. I gave a small smile, feeling smug, and murmered, ''you definetly did, Liss." The Cullens looked over at me. Edward looked astounded.

"How-?'' He cleard is throat. "Can you speak to her mentally?"

I could feel how much Lissa wanted to blush, but she straightened up slightly. "I can, yes. But how did you know?"

"I could hear your voice in her head, just then." He shook his head. "I haven't met anyone who could that before. Except for Zafrina. But even hers was different. Can you project it?"

"Project as in speak to more than one person?" Lissa asked. Edward nodded. "No, just Rose."

"Please, if I may. But why Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"We have a bond." I said. Dimitri looked at me.

"A bond?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. I died once, and Liss brought me back." I felt Dimitri shift, and tense slightly beside me.

_Don't tell them everything. We still don't know if we can trust them yet. _Lissa said through the bond.

"It's kind of complicated, though. I can hear Lissa, but she can't hear me." I said evasivly.

"Interesting," Carlisle said. "I have never seen anything like that in my life."

"How-how old are you?" I couldn't help asking.

Carlisle smiled at me. It was a normal smile, encouraging and friendly, without any fangs. "Three hundred and fifty six years old **(unsure if actually correct, but who cares).**" I stared at him, both repulsed and impressed. He must be a good fighter to still be alive after so many years. Or maybe he stayed low.

"Would it be all right if we had a minute?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course," Carlisle replied smoothly. The Cullens smoothly got to their feet and glided out. We waited until the door had shut, then Dimirti spoke.

"What do people think of them? Safe or unsafe?" We all hesitated, then.

"I think they're safe," Mia said. We all looked at her, then Dimitri nodded.

"I do too," Christian agreed.

"I agree with Christian. They didn't seem all that bad," Lissa said.

"I do too," Adrian said carelessly. "They're aura's didn't show anything threatening."

"I-I guess they didn't seem that bad. But the stakes didn't work, and that worries me," Eddie said. Dimitri nodded again.

"I agree with Eddie. We will ahve to be on our guard, but first, Rose?" Everyone looked over at me.

I felt frustrated. "I don't know, I- can I-," I got to my feet and sprinted, wrenching the door opena nd running past the Cullens who had started to walk away. I burst out of the building, and ran towards the wards.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

Bella's POV

After they asked for a minute, we all stood up and left the room, Carlisle and Esme in front, followed by Rosalie and Emmet, Edward, Nessie, Jacob and I, then Alice and Jasper closed the door behind them. We decided not to listen in to their convesation, so as we turned to leave, the door opened, and Rose barreled out. The door swung silently, then Dimitri leapt to his feet and followed, not looking at us. We looked back into the room. The rest of the group sat there, looking as shocked as the rest of us felt. "What do we do now?" Esme said. She sounded a little worried. I walked out, following Rose and Dimitri, with Jacob and Edward following. Edward and I waited while Jacob phased, then we took off running again, Jacob easily keeping up with us. We saw Dimitri catch up to Rose, who took a single step, while Dimitri looked around, keeping watch. We hid in the trees, Jaob doing his best to hide behind two trees that had grown close together. "Please," Rose called out suddenly. Jacob started slightly. "I don't need you here. Please go." Her voice faded away, and she was silent for a moment. I had thought she was talking to Dimitri, but he didn't move. He crossed his arms. "Andre," she said more softly. "You still here?" There was nothing, then, "I see. Are you still having trouble finding peace?" Silence, then, "do you miss Lissa?... This is Dimitri, her future Guardian. He's the best there is. She'll be safe, don't worry. She has me... Yes, I do. More than anything in the world... Have you seen the other people here?... Will they hurt us?... Wait, what?" She asked, and Dimitri walked over to her, he held her hand briefly, then looked in the same direction, looking over in our direction. I would have blushed, if I could have. I sheepishly walked out of the trees, One hand holding Edward's and the other resting lightly on Jacobs leg.

Rose's POV

I took a single step when I reached the wards, and the ghosts that usually appeared showed. I cringed as the headache that came with them showed up, and I took a deep breath as I heard Dimitri walk up behind me. "Please," I called. "I don't need you here. Please go." As they faded away, I sighed. "Andre," I asked, more softly than before. "You still here?" I held my breath as I waited to see if he would show up. When he did, he wore the usual sad expression that all ghosts wore. "Are you still having trouble finding peace?" I asked, worried that he hadn't moved on yet like Mason had. He nodded sadly, and was struck by the resemblance he shared with Lissa. They had the same jade green eyes and blonde hair. Andre pointed to Dimitri, and shrugged his shoulders, the sad look replaced by a puzzled, sad look. "This is Dimitri, her future Guardian. He's the best there is." He didn't look convinced. "She'll be safe, don't worry. She has me." Andre didn't crack a smile. Instead he pointed to me, then to Dimitri, and then to his own heart. "Yes," I said. "I do. More than anything in the world." "Andre, have you seen the other here?" Andre nodded. "Will they hurt us?" Andre hesitated, then shook his head. Then he looked behind me, and pointed. I followed where his fingers pointed, and saw a faint smudge against the trees. It looked like... two people and a bear. "Wait, what?" I cried. Dimitri walked closer to me and placed his hand on mine. I wrapped my fingers around his, then let go. He followed my gaze, and almost sheepishly Bella walked out, one hand holding Edwrads and the other resting on the bears leg. Only, I realised, it wasn't a bear, but a giant wolf. I through back to theis morning, with Jacob being called a werewolf. I felt angry. "Hey," I said, taking a step towards them, inside the wards. Instantly, my headache left. "Why were you spying on us?" I shouted.


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

Andre's POV

I watched as the 'vampires' walked out of the trees, flanked by the giant wolf. Rose took a step towards them, into the boundary created by the wards. I watched them talk, and Rose seemed really angry, but couldn't hear what they said. At that moment, my mum appeared. "There are Strigoi here," she said, worried. I felt alarm course through me. "They're with other people, the ones like them." She pointed at the other vampires who Rose had asked about.

"I'll tell Rose," I said. My mum nodded and disappeared. "Rose," I called out, but she didn't hear. Damn, being a ghost sucked. I tried to go up to her, but the wards repelled me. "Rose!" I said again, yelling this time. She didn't hear me, but the big one, Dimitri, stepped in front of her and pushed her back a step. She tried to push against him, but he was stronger, and her step took out of the wards, closer to me. She closed her eyes suddenly, and saw me when she opened them. "Andre?" Rose asked. "I had thought you would have left. Is something wrong?" I nodded, and made a scary face. She looked confused, and then her face brightened. "Oh, charades?" she asked. I nodded again and made the face again. "Umm, monster?" I shook my head. "Scary? Evil?" I nodded, excited that she had gotten it right. I thought for a moment, and then opened my mouth. I was about to point to my fang when she asked, "hungry? You're hungry? Evil hungry? Evil hunger? The Hunger Games?" I looked at her and shook my head. I opened my mouth and pointed to my fang. "Fang? Tooth? Evil toothache?" I shook my head. Everyone was watching Rose now as she tried to guess. I pointed to my chest, then to the two new vampires. "Evil Vampires? I thought you said they wouldn't hurt us?" I shook my head. She looked confused again, the suddenly her expression cleared. "Evil vampire as in Strigoi?" I nodded, excited that she had gotten it. "Crap," she said. "Thanks Andre," she yelled, running off, back into the safety of the wards. I faded away after listening her explain to the others that something was wrong. My work here was done, I thought, smug.

Rose's POV

"Evil vampire as in Strigoi?" I asked. Andre nodded, looking relieved. "Crap," I said. I turned and started to run off. "Thanks Andre," I called over my shoulder.

"Rose? What's going on?" Dimitri asked.

I didn't slow. "Strigoi," I said, knowing he would get my meaning. Without another word, he ran beside me. I didn't look back. All I cared about was getting to Lissa. I had to make sure she was OK. I burst in through the doors, and all the Cullen's turned to look at my dramatic entrance. I ignored them, but noticed Bella and Edward were already there. I pushed opened the door, and saw Lissa sitting on the couch we had left her on, with everyone by her side. I sagged in relief, the straightened. "There are Strigoi here," I said. Eddie sprang to his feet and pulled out his stake in one smooth motion. "How do you know?" Lissa asked, trying to keep the calm. But everyone was speaking over one another.

"How could they get in?"

"What about the wards?"

"Where are they?"

I cringed, the noise making my headache reappear. "Be quiet," Dimitri roared. Everyone did, and looked at him. He looked at me, and I flinched away, expecting him to be angry. But when he spoke, it was with his normal quiet voice. "Right then. Rose, please explain."

"I-I- Andre told me. I left the wards to speak to him." I heard Lissa gasp quietly, but continued speaking." I asked where the Cullen's safe, and he said yes, but then told me there were Strigoi around. But they aren't alone."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"There are some like the Cullen's here. With the Strigoi." I said.

"They are the Volturi. They are kind of like our leaders," Carlisle said. I hadn't heard them come into the room. "I don't why they're here; but if you want, we can help you fight."


	14. Fourteen

**Ah, it's good to be back. Thank you all for being so patient. As a reward, I am updating two chapters now. Enjoy. **

**Fourteen**

Bella's POV

Rose came sprinting past us. "Rose? What's going on?" Dimitri asked.

"Strigoi," she said. At first, this meant nothing to me, but as a shadow pased across Dimitri's face, I remembered. Strigoi were the bad vampires. Dimitri had already run off after Rose. Edward, Jacob and I ran after them, and we passed them easily. Alice saw us as we ran into the lounge. Everyone looked worried. "The Volturi are here," Alice said. I hissed, and Edward touched my shoulder to try to calm me down. "There are others here. I can't see them though. They're like shadows, flickering around the edges of my vision." Alice said.

"You have to try," Edward pressed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Alice snapped. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands to her temples. "I'm sorry. It's giving me a headache, that's all."

"Like with Nessie," I said. Alice nodded, still holding her head.

"Half vampires," Edward said, but I shook my head. He looked at me.

"Rose said something as she ran past us. Something about Strigoi," I said.

"Maybe that's what she was talking about with this invisible Andre guy," Jacob snorted. I turned to see he had reverted back into his human shape.

"Andre?" Esme asked. The others had been so quiet; I had almost forgotten they were there.

"Dunno who he is, but Rose was talking to him," Jacob shrugged. "Maybe the lot of them are crazy."

"They're not, trust me," Edward said.

"We have to let them know. I have a feeling that Rose and Dimitri will try to evacuate them. And if they do, the Volturi will get them," Carlisle said in a clam voice.

"Jasper and I can let them know," Alice said.

"But what about us?" Emmett asked.

"You guys can work out what to do. If we all tell them, it might look like we set it up. Besides, they might not be too friendly with Bella, Edward and Jacob after they followed them, and it might give the wrong impression," Alice said. Edward didn't look happy, but didn't say anything. We heard Rose say, "there are Strigoi here." At that, everyone started talking over one another.

"Be quiet," we heard Dimitri roar. Once everyone had quietened down, we edged inside the room. "Right then, Rose, please explain."

"I-I- Andre told me. I left the wards to speak to him." Rose said, and I heard Lissa gasp quietly, but Rose gave no indication she had heard and continued speaking." I asked where the Cullen's safe, and he said yes, but then told me there were Strigoi around. But they aren't alone."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"There are some like the Cullen's here. With the Strigoi." Rose said. I caught Carlisle's eye and nodded. Around me, my family did the same.

"They are the Volturi. They are kind of like our leaders," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "I don't know why they're here; but if you want, we can help you fight."

**Ok, that one was just a short one, sorry. But at least you get two.**

**Also, it has come to my attention that a guest reviewer (lucky I'm not naming names here, eh Suzie) has complained about me posting 'an unrelated chapter about an unrelated competition' and 'threatening you to wish me luck'. As a result, I apologise for letting you know why I wasn't going to be updating for a month, give or a take a week or so. I also apologise for saying that if anyone were to yell at me or give me any crap about entering a competition revelant to what I want to do when I'm older(Write), I would get rid of the Fanfic. However, I thought I wouldn't crack it over a guest review and go all bbbbblllllaaaahhhh over it.**

**Thank you once again for your patience. **


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Rose's POV

"We'll help you fight," Carlisle offered. I looked at Dimitri and recognised his expression. He was hesiant about using the Cullens to help, but we didn't know how many Strigoi there were here.

"I could call in the packs," Jacob said, but Edward shook his head.

"It's too risky. They're cutting us off." I realised they had done this before. He turned to Dimitri and I. "None of us will make it out of here alive. Not is we don't help each other. You don't know how to fight us, and we don't know how to fight Strigoi. They, however, will be working together." He looked over at Jasper.

"I don't see that we have any other option, other than fighting," he said, after a slight pause. "We need you to teach us how to fight these Strigoi, then go."

"What do mean 'go'?" I asked. "What do we think we spend our whole lives doing?"

Eddie nodded. "We learn to fight. We can help."

"I don't think you know what your getting into here," Jasper said. "You don't know how to fight vampires like us."

"And you don't know how to fight Strigoi," I argued.

"Teach us, and we will," Bella said.

"Bella, you can go at the back, with Nessie, and shield us," Jasper said. I realised the arguement was over. Bella nodded.

"The Moroi as well," Eddie said. Jasper looked over at him. "The Moroi should go at the back as well."

"You aren't going to be there," Jasper said.

"Then we won't let you use our fire user," I said. Everyone looked at me. I knew both Eddie and Dimitri wouldn't be happy with me. Neither would Christian, but I was sure he would forgive me if I got him into the fight.

"Fire user?" Edward asked.

"Christian," I said. Everyone's eyes turned to him, and in the same instant he and Dimitri worked out what I meant.

"Yes," Christian said.

"No," Dimitri said at the same time. "No," Dimitri repeated firmly.

"Yes," Christian said, staring him down.

"No. And Rose, why did you put the idea in his head?" Dimitri asked, turning to me.

"It makes sese. We have him, so we might as well use him," I said.

"It does. Our kind can be burnt. The only way to kill one of us is too rip us apart and burn the pieces," Carlisle said.

"No. The Moroi stay away from the fighting," Dimitri siad, glaring at everyone.

"What he stays in the middle?" I asked. Dimitri considered this, his face turning thoughtful.

"But-" Christian began to protest, but I shushed him.

"Fine. But he stays in the middle," Dimitri said.

"So Bella and Nessie up the back with the Moroi, Esme and Rose with Christian in the middle. The best fighters, Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, Edward and I up the front." jasper said, but was interruted by Emmett.

"I call Felix," Emmett grinned, rubbing his knuckles.

"Jacob, you fight everywhere anyway, so you can choose where you fight," Jasper continued. Jacob grinned.

"And the rest of us?" Eddie asked.

Jasper appraised us for a moment, then said, "I'll place you once I see you fight."

Dimitri looked at him for a longg moment, then nodded. "Fine."

**Also, it has come to my attention that a guest reviewer (lucky I'm not naming names here, eh Suzie) has complained about me posting 'an unrelated chapter about an unrelated competition' and 'threatening you to wish me luck'. As a result, I apologise for letting you know why I wasn't going to be updating for a month, give or a take a week or so. I also apologise for saying that if anyone were to yell at me or give me any crap about entering a competition revelant to what I want to do when I'm older(Write), I would get rid of the Fanfic. However, I thought I wouldn't crack it over a guest review and go all bbbbblllllaaaahhhh over it.**

**Thank you once again for your patience. **


	16. Sixteen

**Yay, something exciting finally happens.**

**Sixteen**

Edwards POV

Dimitri agreed to Jasper's terms, and then we went outside to see how the Damphir's could fight. Bella and Jacob went to scout, and try to figure out what we were up against. "A short match, one on one, just to start with. Is that ok?" Jasper asked Dimitri. Dimitri thought for a moment then nodded. "Who wants to go first?" Jasper asked, looking around. I nodded, and he nodded back. "Edward and...?''

Rose stepped forward. "I will." The excitment was evident in her voice.

Jasper nodded again. "Edward and Rose. When you're ready."

Rose and I walked into the middle of the circle, with a brick wall to the left. It was about thirty meters in diameter, and the ground was fairly smooth. Rose slid into a combat stance, and I watched her. She seemed to know what she was doing, and I decided to use that against her. Rose fainted with a side kick, but I knew what she was doing and stepped back as the side kick cut through the air where my head was. I ducked a punch, but a fist caught the hinge of my jaw. I stepped back. She was faster than expected, and she didn't break focus as she studied me. The punch would ahve been enough to take down a human. I nodded to her, in recognition of a good hit. She allowed a small flicker of a smile to break through, and I struck then. She skipped back just in time, and swung a kick into my stomach. If it hurt, she showed no sign, and sent an elbow towards me. I saw a flash of silver and saw she had a stake in her hand. _What is she up to? _Carlisle wondered.

_What an idiot. She knows a stake can't hurt us. They already tried that. _That was Emmett. Rose stepped forward and drove the stake up towards my ribs. I took the hit, and as she skipped back and lined up for another shot, I saw where she planned to go. The stake came towards my chest, and I dropped my guard and caught her wrist. She pulled away, and when she realised she couldn't, she swung a fist at me. At the same moment it connected, she shoved against me. I stumbled, and my arm swung out, catching her in the face. I released her wrist and caught myself, and jumped up, ready to defend myself. I saw Rose slumped on the ground at the wall, blood running in a line down her temple, and Dimitri smacked into me. I went flying, and landed on my feet. I looked up to see Dimitri running at me. Man, did he look pissed.

Rose's POV

I stepped back, and lined up my next shot, straight to his chest. I leapt forward, and promptly stopped when he caught me fist. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. Edward was stronger, faster and bigger than me, but I knew how to use that to my advantage. I stopped pulling and punched. As I felt it connect, I pushed against punch distarcted him, the push threw him off balance. He let go of my wrist, and his arm smacked into my face. I went flying, he wen't down, and that was the last thing I saw before I hit the wall and blacked out.

Edward's POV

_Wow, this guy is strong, _I heard Eddie think.

_There's a lot of blood, I hope Jasper is ok. _Carlisle.

_Jasper will be fine. But Dimitri. _Alice, with one of her visions.

_I can't do this. Where's Lissa? _Adrian. This all happened at the same time as Dimitri knocked me to the ground. His stake, which had flown into his hand, struck my chest with more strenght than I had known a human to muster, but it had no effect. I heard a hiss, and Dimitri flew off me. Bella slid to a stop and pounced, landing on Dimitri. She clawed at him,a nd I couldn't help admiring how beautiful she looked as she attacked. But after a moment, I ran to pull Bella off. However, in her rage, she was stronger than I was, and cast me off. The slight distraction allowed Dimitri to get to his feet, and I looked at Jasper and Emmett. Emmett ran over and helped me restrain Bella. Dimtri relaxed, and Bella slumped, eyes on Dimitri. I threw Jasper a grateful look as Emmett and I pulled Bella away from the group. Dimitri wiped blood from his lip and walked towards Rose.

**I don't understand how Loz191, by this point had like 21 chapters, and I'm only at chapter 16. But anyway... hi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Umm, I'm not really sure when this story is set, exactly. But I think I worked it out. I just know that it is after Breaking Dawn and I think between Last Sacrifice and Spirit Bound. So anyway, Lissa knows about Rose and Dimitri but the bond is still there.**

**And I am very sorry for not updating in ages. You can throw pears at me if you want. But I am making this one extra-long to try and make up for it. **

Rose's POV

I blinked, and a hazy shape above me turned into Dimitri's face. His brown eyes were creased with worry. "Hey, Comrade," I said. "Did you die too?" Dimitri's face changed. I heard a laugh behind, and tried to sit up, but a pounding behind my head made everything dizzy. "Whoa," I said.

"Careful." Dimitri gently pushed me back onto the ground. "I think you might have a concussion. Not that it stops your sense of humour," he added dryly.

I grinned up at him. "Nothing can keep me down, Comrade." I tried to get up again, but the dizziness came back with a vengeance.

"We should get her Lissa," Adrian said, coming to kneel beside me.

"I'll carry her," Edward offered, stepping forward. Adrian stood up and backed away from Dimitri. He wasn't facing me, but I knew what his face must look like.

"Absolutely not," Dimitri said, his voice deadly quiet.

"I can get her there faster than you can," Edward replied.

"She need to get there if it wasn't for you," Dimitri retorted. His calm façade was starting to slip, I realised.


End file.
